The present invention relates to an endless track design particularly useful in conjunction with the light-weight track vehicle described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,036.
Such vehicles when equipped with closed circuit television cameras can enter buildings or the like filled with gas or which are structurally dangerous and seek out, via remote operator control, injured people. The vehicle is relatively inexpensive and can therefore be employed to disrupt improvised explosive devices. The vehicle is also capable of negotiating obstacles such as stairs by means of a pivoting obstacle hook which cams the front of the vehicle onto the obstacle so that the obstacle will be engaged by the track.